The Explosion
by SmolCaffrey
Summary: An Extended, more feels, a more comfort for Neal-ending for the last episode of Season One of White Collar. I do NOT own White Collar, and there are spoilers.
1. Chapter 1-Stay Back! and, N-No!

**Hi! This is my first story on this site, so please give me any advice or reviews you'd like too! Let's do this-**

WARNING-This is a real thing that happened in the show 'White Collar.' So spoilers. The ending of the first season! But I added more to it, and a little more distrust from Neal to Peter.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own White Collar! Sadly X3.**

 **Song I listened to while writing to get more feels is called this- All Of Me : by John Legend.** If you can, I advise you to listen to the song while reading this One Shot.

• *W* • *C* • *

His breath came out a little rapid in the morning air, each step feeling a little lighter as he walked. Neal was feeling perfect. He was going to finally be with her. Finally be with Kate. The woman he loved so _so_ very dearly.

He was nervous, yes. But he knew that would end, very quickly, once he kissed her. He would kiss her, make up for all of the years they had missed together. All those Christmases, Valentine's Days, and Birthdays. So many holidays they had to make up for! So many! He couldn't wait to get on the plane.

The only problem was how scared he felt. Fowler let him do this, yes. But why? Why did he do this? To help the poor conman and give him a girl he has basically been dying over to find? No. This doesn't make any sense. Not at all.

Neal Caffrey made a repeat of his own-and Mozzie's-words in his mind, _'One foot in front of the other.'_ Neal had just about made it through the doors of the fourth hanger and was now beginning to speed walk toward his beautiful girl.

He couldn't wait. He could see her now, she was waving, ever so slightly a smile he could barely see, played on her perfect lips.

As he rose his hand, Neal smiled widely in excietement, his breathing slowing down at the beautiful sight of his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to get inside that pla-

"Neal!" A voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to whip around unexpectedly.

Neal gulped. _'Shit'_ , he momentarily thought, seeing his FBI friend. Peter Burke. His partner. Friend...Family.

"You here to arrest me?" He barked out playfully, smiling a little, fake of course. Neal's heart panged as Peter shook his head.

"Nope, still a civilian." He chuckled, looking over at Neal. Then as Peter spoke those words, his arms flew up as if he didn't really mind being without his badge.

Neal nodded as if to just now acknowledge that he didn't have his badge or gun.

"And I know about mentor." Added Peter, catching Neal's attention fully now.

Neal just looked this time, not really moving. His arm bag staying put in a non-motion of sitting by itself no matter how hard Neal tried to shake it.

"And I know you can walk away, and it's all legal." Peter continued, waving his hand in the air as if to give a small demonstration of what he was saying.

"Then what're you doing here?" Neal questioned, shaking his head to motion around a little. His face now feeling cold as the wind blew past it quickly.

Peter's voice softened a little as he spoke the next sentence carefully, "I'm here as your friend." Peter then blinked a little, nodding ever so slightly.

Neal felt another pang in his chest as he blinked away never appearing tears. He turned and pointed to the plane, "You know I'm getting on that plane." He stated to Peter with a weary tone.

Peter seemed as though he ignored that 'statement', and inched forward toward the younger man, "I also know that your making the biggest mistake of your life."

Neal shook his head, a small smile playing his lips as though he didn't believe that, "This is what's best for everyone, Peter! You get to back to your life. And I get to have one of my own."

"You already have one. Right here! You have people who care about'ya...You make a difference." He looked into Neals eyes, his own little pleading grin on his face.

Neal sighed, blinking rapidly to stop any tears as he looked away for a second. He did have a life. But not the one he wanted!

"You do." Peter added, nodding his head, a reassuring look with a soft voice.

Neal opened his mouth, about to object or say something. But he closed it in realization of what was in his pocket. He looked down with slight surprise and reached inside his pocket, grabbing a small paper that was folded into two.

When Neal looked up, though, Peter was edging forward already knowing that Neal wanted to hand the paper over. Although he had trust issues, and wasn't sure if Peter might lunge out at him with cuffs, he still slowly walked a few inches toward Peter with the paper.

He brought his hand tentatively out and smiled a little, "Thank you, for this."

Peter grabbed it and looked down, seeing the confidential name and FBI type of information on the small paper. Neal's picture on one half the another few pictures of the eagle on the other half, smaller.

Peter sighed glancing up at the blue eyed conman. Neal looked right back, a sad look pooling in his blue irises. But excitement and nervousness too.

"I gotta go." He finally announced, smiling. Neal turned and began walking away from the older man.

Peter shook his head in slight amusement. Then, finally thinking of a question, he spoke up so Neal could hear clearly.

"You said goodbye to everyone but me. Why?" He called out.

Neal turned, eyeing him sadly. "I don't know." He lied, shrugging.

"Yeah you do, tell me." Peter insisted.

"I don't know. Okay?"

"Why?" Peter pushed, not letting it go.

"You now why."

"Tell me." Peter stayed put, waiting for an answer.

"'Cause you were the only one that could change my mind." Neal blinked, staring at the older man.

Peter looked at him, his calm demeanor oddly made Neal feel calm too.

"Did I?" Asked Peter, nodding his head as he asked. A hopeful tone in his voice as he did so.

Neal looked begrudgingly back at the plane as the engine began to run loudly, seeing Kate's face in the window. He instantly made up his mind and looked back at Peter.

Neal's teeth showed as he opened his mouth to breath out stressfully. He sighed and turned away from Peter, shaking his head and walking.

Peter's hopeful look turned into a sad one as he realized that Kate won this one. She won this fight over this incredible man, incredible and so...hurt.

Neal kept walking, telling himself not to turn away from his love and keep going, but he stopped and closed his eyes, breathing in the cold breeze as it blew past quickly.

He turned back around toward Peter and looked deeply into his eyes.

Hope came back to Peter as he noticed the look on Neal's face. He watched the boy sighed and turn a little more toward him as he then spoke.

"Peter." He began.

 _BOOM._

Neal was thrown forward. He gasped and grunted as he was. Landing face first into the pavement as overpowering and hot pain filled his backside. The heat and pain was blinding, but he turned anyways.

Peter's eyes widened as the explosion happened instantly, the plane blowing up directly behind the young man and Peter.

He instantly dashed forward, running at Neal as he himself began turning around.

Neal turned slowly but his eyes were wide and blurred with tears now. He gulped back the lump that filled his entire being, looking over at the huge explosion filling the area where Kate was just at. His heart skipped a beat in shock.

Pain and hurt flooded Neal in waves and shots as he bolted up right and began running toward the reckage, screaming, "No! No, no, no!!"

Peter grabbed Neal's shirt by the front and wrapped his arm around his chest, keeping the young man from running forward into the fire any longer. "No no, stay back! Stay back!" He was yelling, soon stopping though when it did nothing whatsoever.

"No! No, Kate! She was-No!" He screamed, pushing against the strong arms holding him back with all his might. He had to save her! He had to save Kate! No!

Peter felt overwhelming sadness for not only Kate, but the boy he held in his arms at the moment. Struggling to keep him in place. But he was stronger than Neal was, and held him. Not letting go.

"No-N-O!" Neal screamed in tears, his voice cracking as he began to sob, still pushing and struggling against Peter's strong arms. It hurt. So so badly. He wanted to run to the fire and burn himself. He wanted to run into the explosion and die with Kate. He _needed_ too.

"Please! Oh-NO! Pe-ter ple-ase!!!" He sobbed, slowly losing his own strength to fight against Peter's never ending hold.

Peter wrapped both his arms around the younger man and rubbed his chest, trying to calm the struggling boy down. Neal wasn't having it and was still struggling, trying to get out of his firm hold.

But Peter didn't stop as he began moving back, continuing to rub the boy's chest gently, continuing to go.

Once he made it a safe distance away and was still holding a struggling Neal in his arms, he leaned against one of the small planes. Continuing to rub Neal's chest, he slowly slacked weight and brought the young man down with him as they slid to the ground together.

"N-no, no. No...no!" Neal kept struggling, not realizing he was now on the ground with a hand on his back and one on his chest. Both hands still had a firm hold, but were gently rubbing small spots on his chest and back.

"It's alright, Neal. It's okay." Was the words now coming from Peter's mouth in a soft tone as Neal was now hunched over, limp, weakly pushing against Peter's fingers as they were still rubbing his chest.

Neal sobbed and sobbed, his heart feeling as though it had imploded in on him. His hair now matted down to his forehead in sweat. Back on fire, not literally. Although Peter's soothing rubs didn't go unnoticed.

Neal's head and body turned to the older man's chest and he buried his head instantly into Peter's abdomen, curling in on himself as he did so. The bag he had been holding was now laying a few feet away from the two.

Peter sighed sadly, he didn't even want to imagine the pain that must be engulfing the young man in his arms right now. He was sobbing openly, quietly, yet loudly, in his arms. Peter just held the boy close, closing his eyes as he rubbed Neal's back in a way of comfort.

"It's alright. Everything's alright." He whispered softly, leaning down a little to keep on trying to comfort the younger man.

But everything wasn't alright. It wasn't. And Peter knew that. And so did Neal.

• *W* • *C* • *

 **Okie, so, how did you like my extended, more feels, and more comfort part of the last episode of Season One ending?**

 **Please review and tell me if I should add more to this. Like how Neal deals with this after or something.**

 **Now I am still in the end-upcoming-of Season 2 of the amazing White Collar, so please, no spoilers!**

 **Thanks for reading, *Tips hat down* Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-Smoke Attack and Paramedic

**I got _great_ reviews for this one shot! So since some of you wanted to read on about how he dealt with the loss of Kate _after_ he and Peter stayed laying for about an hour or so with Peter comforting Neal. I'm still not entirely sure how to work this app, so, any tips would be great!!**

 **WARNING-** Some of this content for this -part two- of the one shot, may be spoilers for Season 2 Episode 1-Withdrawal.

 **Disclaimer-** I still don't, and probably never will, own White Collar.

 **If you would like, I welcome anymore reviews for this part two! Now we can start X3.**

• *W* • *C* •

It had been one hour. One hour of sobs and smoke filling the hanger and outside air. The smoke and fire bellowed around them in raging heat.

Peter knew they had to get somewhere cooler, safer. But he also knew that Neal obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

So they sat. They stayed coughing as they leaned against the side of a polished Cessna.

Peter didn't speak much, just muttered small reassurances to his CI, all the while hugging him and trying to keep him close, as to keep him as away from the smoke as possible.

But it didn't help much. Especially not with all the sobs wracking his slim frame, causing him to have trouble even sucking any air in at all.

"Come on Neal," Peter whispered, "Breathe. Just breathe." He grabbed his tie and covered his mouth while trying to get Neal to suck in some air before they got up again.

Dark, dusty, blackish smoke covered the whole hanger as if it was waiting to attack at a moment's notice.

Peter gulped, noticing they didn't have much time or they both would suffocate in the smoke. So he rose and pulled the younger man up with him.

Neal coughed, wheezing on the smoke and himself. He had stopped trying to push Peter away, now welcoming him and holding on as if for his life depended on it.

The two men walked, coughing and wheezing their way out of the doors of Hanger Four.

"Come on-" Peter coughed, "It's not far. My car is right...over here." He gently pushed Neal to walk before him so that he could be behind, making sure the younger man didn't try anything stupid and/or protect him from further smoke.

Once they got to the car, Peter took his cell out and flipped it open. All the while Neal's shoulder with a light push of tightness.

After moments of ringing filling his ears, Jones' voice came out of the flip phone.

" _Peter_?"

"Jones, I've got him. But the plane he was supposedly going to go on. It blew up. We're far enough away, but we need..." Peter went along explaining the importance of the people he needed over at the airport 'Stat', and would glance at Neal every other word.

Neal's heart felt as though it had tightened and had been pulled from his chest. Or was still being pulled. His head pounded and he was sweating. Too many thoughts and so many words.

"..kate.." He would whisper over and over again until his breath ran out. Or he would keep muttering, "No...no...no," to his pained hearts content.

He wasn't listening to Peter's ranting. He couldn't even listen to his own heart beat right now. The only thing that replayed in his mind was ashes and a small wave from the love of his life. It wouldn't stop!

He groaned lightly and put his hand on the side of his head, silent tears still rolling down his cheeks. He knew Peter had been here the whole time, watching and talking and waiting. Even comforting. Or at least trying too.

But he wasn't the one who just watched the most important person in his ungrateful and painful life just die in a fiery explosion.

Maybe she survived...Maybe she did...if so, he had to find her. Find her and keep her away from further danger. From planes and-

"-al. Neal. Hey," A hand on the younger man's shoulder caused him to snap out of his own minds tricks. He looked up with wide, fearful blue eyes, tears still welling up and spilling out of them.

Peter's gaze softened even more, if that were possible. He placed a gently hand on the younger man's forearm and forcefully giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Neal. Just breath, it's going to be alright..."

• *W* • *C* •

It took about 20 minutes for reinforcements to come speeding up along the road, wailing sirens and loud beeps.

Fire crackled from behind the hanger and smoke billowed out above the officers and teams.

Neal, obviously frightened by the loud commotion around him, instantly snapped his head to the first car speeding up. With it, a few other cars. Some large, some small.

To Neal, though, the size or what they were, didn't matter to him at that particular moment. All he thought was that the police were after him...and they were going to take Peter too!

He instantly pulled away, mind in a jumble of not nearly processed thoughts as he began to panic. They were coming and parking all around him!

It took him a moment, but it instantly dawned on Peter what was happening, and he immediately launched forward and took hold of the younger man's arm before he could go any further.

Not wanting to upset Neal further, Peter pulled the boy in and wrapped both his arms around him in a quick motion.

Neal didn't even have time to run away again as he was now full out panicking on the older agent.

It took a few minutes, and even though Neal thought he had run out of the damned tears, he didn't stop them from coming. He didn't even care that Peter was here with him. In fact, he'd rather Peter be here than Mozzie or any other of his friends.

Peter tightened his bear hug on the boy as his hand went up and held onto the back of Neal's head, soft curls underneath his finger tips. His other hand just kept wrapped around Neal's waist, keeping him from moving away.

As a paramedic began walking up to the two hugging men, Peter had been watching, and quickly shook his head as a gesture to stop and don't come any closer. He knew the kid needed some space, or at least comfort, before he was checked out. Besides, he didn't seem hurt, only emotionally, if so.

"Shh. The paramedic's here, Neal. Nobody's going to jail..." He softly reassured the younger boy.

Neal, gulping and hiccuping, whispered brokenly, "They'll do it. They have all-the-the reason- t-to."

Peter felt a pang in his chest as he had an odd feeling to hug the man tighter. "I promise you. _No one_ is going to jail. _Especially_ not you."

Neal couldn't help but give a hopeful nod in response, not risking speaking anymore. He knew it wouldn't help the situation.

So he pulled off of Peter slowly, tear streaks across his usually tanned face, and a small frown on his features.

Peter patted his shoulder gently and let him go, gesturing for the paramedic to come over now.

The woman was careful and kind, asking where it hurt and what hurt, if anything at all.

Neal was mostly silent, he just shrugged her off, smiling as though he was his usual self, the Façade showing once more. Although, it didn't reach his eyes this time. Actually, it usually never did, but nobody ever noticed that...because they were always looking at the smile, and never to him.

Peter walked away from the two and began speaking to one of the officers that came. Some forensics too, and some one who was apparently observing something.

Firefighters also arrived, about two trucks and that was all. Not much, but as much as they needed.

Peter didn't pay attention to that though. He just walked past and gritted his teeth at the sight of the exploded plane a few yards away from the hanger.

He wondered who could have done this. Done this absurd, horrid...painful thing to someone. To blow up the plane. With what? Who did it? Why did they do it? And...was Kate ever even in there in the first place?


	3. Chapter 3-Drive and What the?

**Ha ha, I know. I put way way to much of Neal freaking out and smoke and all that. Sometimes I get a little carried away with the feels and how people act. But don't worry! I'm really trying to change that.**

 **WARNING-** Some of this content for this -part three- shot, may be spoilers for Season 2 Episode 1-Withdrawal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do Not own White Collar or any of these characters. All credits go to Jeff Eastin.

 **Do you all want me to continue writing after this third chapter...? Please give me some feedback for that.**

 **PS- _I listened to -Titanium-by Madilyn Bailey- while I wrote this._**

 **Let's begin~** * _Flips hat up and catching it_ _before placing it on my head with a slight push on the right side.*_

• *W* • *C* •

The car ride to the Burke's house was surprisingly quick. Or at least as quick as can be expected.

Peter had sat in the passengers seat up front, Jones in the drivers seat, and Neal with Diana in the back. It was a polished Porsche car that was _not_ a police car.

Neal was silent the whole ride. Mostly everyone was. Other than the slight sniffle from the back. A surprisingly soothing rub on his lower back came from a calm Diana beside him.

Peter was gritting his teeth and in deep thought. He was thinking about how they were going to place the con-man in jail for this. And it wasn't even his fault! If anything, it was Kate's and Fowler's!

He shook his head, no. That wasn't who he should be blaming, not Kate. Fowler. He did this. Although, deep down, he felt as though Fowler didn't have what they wanted. But his rage got the best of him and he ignored his gut.

Neal shuddered as tears pooled in his eyes once more. He and Kate were supposed to get on that plane and leave forever. Leave Mozzie and Peter, El and June. Even Diana and Jones. He was supposed to leave Alex and Sara. But none of that happened. None of _this_ was supposed to happen!

They were supposed to leave, to get away from lives of running. A clean slate. A good life with Kate. And he would keep her safe.

He was supposed to keep her safe!

He didn't even realize it until he felt a warm substance leak onto his tongue. He swallowed with a grim expression as his bitten lip oozed slow and slight blood.

He hadn't noticed he was digging his fingers and fingernails into his hair either, before a soft voice was bringing him out of his punished state.

Diana was gently prying his hands away from his forehead and hugging him. How had he not noticed this before?

"She can't be dead..." He muttered, quieter than a church mouse. Only Diana was able to hear what he had said. But she didn't say anything on it, just glanced down at him and then out the window.

Peter knew that they most likely were supposed to go to the jail right now. Arrest the young man in the backseat for something he hadn't done. Even he himself could confirm this. But, Peter knew what they were really arresting Neal on. And that wasn't the blown up plane.

He knew they were going to go through so much trouble in court and FBI. Not only him. But Diana, Neal, and even Jones was involved. He had to work this out for everyone. He was the head FBI Agent, after all.

But Neal Caffrey was a criminal. A consultant. A Confidential Informant-CI. He had to put him back in jail, even _if_ there was a way to get him out, and stay away from the FBI and police, it would be illegal.

No matter what, nothing changed the fact that Neal has done terrible things and rudely...mean manipulations to get what he wants. And the court could use that to their will perfectly.

And he hated to do it, but Peter had to act as though he would have never even wanted Neal in the first place. He never had trusted him...but that was true. Deep down, Peter realized, he had never trusted the kid.

He had caught him. Recaught him. And then accepted his deal because he had felt pity for the boy and he was smart. So smart that Peter took advantage of. And that made him feel...guilty.

He wanted to fix what he had broken. But he didn't know what all he had actually broken. So how was he supposed to figure it out? How was he supposed to help him?

He couldn't imagine a life without Elizabeth, especially if she had just left him while he was in prison-not that he would ever be in prison-but that wasn't the point. And then right before he could be able to reunite with her for the first time all over again, she was murdered by someone he had no clue of the name.

He would have broke...too.

But it wasn't him who had broken. It wasn't his wife or girlfriend who had died. It was his frie- consultant's.

No. Peter thought, he immediately discarded the thought. He was _not_ going to treat the boy as though he was a rotten criminal that he had never wanted. In fact, he was going to do the exact opposite.

Yes. Neal definitely did have to go to jail, no doubt. But Peter was instantly going to get him out once again. Although...to do that was to ask Neal himself if he agreed with it. And Peter wasn't entirely sure if Neal had the heart or spirit to become a dog on a leash again. But Peter also knew that _everyone_ wasn't going to give up on Neal George Caffrey.

The car silently stopped in the front of the cozy home with a quiet screech. All the agents and the CI stepped out of the car.

Neal was hesitant, as he soon realized where he was. As a gesture of kindness, Diana placed a hand on Neals' lower back and pushed lightly to get him to walk, as she would any criminal she had arrested, but more gentle.

Neal glanced at both Peter and Jones before walking with his head hung, very un-Caffrey like.

Once they reached the front door, Peter brought out his home key and placed in the lock with the slowest turn of the key he could make.

Neal just stared at it, and with as much patience as he could muster, just kept standing and staring, even though he wanted to scream at his handler to just kick the door open so they could just get inside.

Although, Neal had absolutely no clue why they had come to Peter and El's home first, or even at all for that matter. In fact, Neal was positive that he was going to jail! So what the hell was going on?


End file.
